Tale of an Empress Part Three
Here is part three of this particular legend The Tale of an Empress. Transcript *(Car screech) *Huck: It's Hamlin. *Hipster Pig: (Blows trumpet) Make way for Professor Hamlin! *Karen, Prospector, Jude and Men: (Put on red glaring eyes and mouthpieces and hold out guns) *Prospector: (Takes off hat) *Hamlin: Hello, People of Persia! I hatched a plot to kill Huckleberry Larry! All you people must come with me. *Huck N.: Frightened people hurried kids into buildings. Scared people ran for cover. But I stood my grounds. *Hamlin: I didn't ask if you were interested. I will be watching from a safe distance. *Huck N.: People were insulting Hamlin. They were telling him to leave. This made him more angry. *Huck: Don't let 'em do it! *Karen: What?! *Prospector and Men: But... but... *Moe: I will kill you, mister. *Jude: Go away! (He throws a slushee at Hamlin) *Huck N.: Hamlin got very, very, VERY mad. He chased me around Persia and crashed into wagons. *Hamlin: Are you calling me a g-nat?! Are you calling me stupid!? *Jude: Don't you dare call Huckleberry that! (Hamlin destroys Persia as they all hide) *Karen: I know that your bravery helped you defeat the Midianites with musical instruments and flashlights... *Huck: ...and I knew that you had to save people from being banished to the Island of Perpetual Tickling. *(Huck rides away on Zippy) *Karen: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR CALLING HUCKLEBERRY LARRY A G-NAT, PROF. HAMLIN!!!!! *Mayor Asiris: Huck will never let this empress go free! *Empress: Hey! What are you doing? Untie me this instant! (Two men arrive) *Mayor Asiris: Anyone in the whole kingdom would be happy to help me. Empress or no empress. Aaah! *Man 1: Hello, sir. *Mayor Asiris: (Startled) W-w-w-ho are you? *Man 1: I am Jimmy, your royal servant! *Mayor Asiris: What are you doing here? I don't remember inviting... *Man 1: You're not going anywhere! Donald, sir! Let's tie him up! *Donald: Yes, sir. *(They do that) *Jimmy: Ya better study your Scottish Highland lilt. *Donald: 'Cuz you're going to Scotland tonight! Guards, bring him a kilt and some bagpipes! *(Later that night...) *Huck N.: I took every shortcut I thought up to get to a malt shop to get answers and even some I didn't have. *(Huck hops back as a truck drives over a mud puddle) *Malt Shop Owner: Can I help you, sir? *Huck: I need a couple things from you. First, a vanilla malt. I'm looking for clues, sir. *Malt Shop Owner: You're not the clueless type. *Huck: I'm on the trail of Hamlin. Someone's gotta stand up for him. *Malt Shop Owner: You're asking for trouble, are you? *Huck: I think that's a no. Why is that so? *("The Malta Song" plays) *Malt Shop Owner: Don't forget your malt. *Huck: I ordered it for me. *(Huck sails back to Mayor Asiris' palace) *Huck: I came back to assume you that the empress belongs to me... and not to you! *(The canvas wagon rides up and Huck and the empress hop back in along with the resemblance guy and his nephew. They all ride out of Persia and onto a boat to St. Louis)